


Rakuzan Monster Profiles

by Amoralyn



Series: Rakuzan's Pet [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Study, F/M, Monsters, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoralyn/pseuds/Amoralyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character profiles and appearence descriptions for the Rakuzan members in my monster AU series, Rakuzan's Pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hayama Kotarou

**Rakuzan Member:** Hayama Kotarou

 **Personality:** Cheerful, Easily Excited, Bad Temper, Vicious, Affectionate

 **Monster Appearence:**   Hayama’s form is one of the most interesting, in that it never stays the same. His ‘skin’, or rather the spiky bristles that cover him, appear like static; moving constantly. Whether it’s because he’s actually constantly moving too fast to see or if he’s really made of some kind of electricity is hard to say (although you won’t get shocked if you touch him, with the exception of his final form) is hard to say…however, if you look at him for too long trying to figure it out, you’re gonna get a headache. He gets golden eyes in his monster form, and his bristles are usually yellow, although they change to orange and then blue when he gets angrier or more fired up. With this progression, he also gets stronger and more agile. In his blue form he’s so fast that bolts of blue electricity actually shoot from his body, and the static of his body gets much more pronounced and changes quicker and to a stronger degree. He has four arms in this form, and he can use all of them perfectly and at once. He has very sharp claws and teeth, definitely those of a predator, and can run insanely fast and jump to crazy degrees. He also has a whip like tail he loves to use, especially in battle, which ends in a scyte-like bone he can use to cut down his enemies with. This tail tends to wave around when he’s excited, and can obviously cause a lot of damage, so he’s not allowed to transform in the castle without Akashi’s permission.

 **Fighting Style:** His attacks are speed based, using his claws, teeth, and in particular his tail to fight. He likes playing with his enemies, almost like a cat, taunting them and letting them think they have a chance of escaping with their life before he cuts them down. He has a nasty temper, especially when he feels he’s being disrespected, and can become almost sadistic against enemies who do so, letting them die slowly. In his most powerful form, the electricity coming off of him can also be extremely dangerous, occasionally paralyzing his foes completely.

 **With Petal:** Hayama is kind, affectionate, and certainly loves to please. He enjoys even just lying with Petal, holding her in his arms, smelling and playing with her hair, and kissing her skin. Although he has a bad temper, it would be difficult for Petal to actually get him to that point, as he has a lot of affection for her, and is obvious enough with his feelings that she knows when she might be upsetting him.. He does get annoyed easily if he is ignored, and will childishly pull at her hair and clothes if he feels he isn’t getting enough of her attention. If she continues to ignore him he’ll start biting her, leaving marks, and especially hickies. When he’s happier again he’ll kiss them better, though. He likes to give her cute clothes, flowers, toys, etc. He will only tolerate her wearing things that he has bought her when he meets her, and will become very annoyed if she wears something another of the guys bought her. He doesn’t mind some competition though, and will play with Petal with the other guys and have fun as he tries to make her cry out his name. Occasionally, he will cheat on his 'not allowed to transform in the castle’ and partically transform so he has four arms available to 'play’ with her. He likes being adored, doted on, and most importantly, praised by her.


	2. Reo Mibuchi

**Rakuzan Member** : Reo Mibuchi

 **Personality** : Intelligent, Arrogant, Kind, Calm, Cruel

 **Monster Appearence** : Mibuchi is basically a kind of a harpy, with arms as well as large wings which come from his back. He’s extremely tall in this form and covered in ivory white skin and feathers. His talons can extend to basically become like sabers, while his teeth get sharper and longer and his canines grow so long they actually poke out of his mouth (which annoys him to no end, as he finds it uncouth). There’s also like a ring of ivory feathers in his hair which encircle his head. He’s got an odd, alien sort of beauty, almost etheral. Beautiful but also very strange, it makes him extremely disconcerning, and difficult to look away from him. In this form his eyes are a very vibrant shade of blue, although they will turn red if he’s angry enough.

 **Fighting Style** : The key word for Mibuchi in fighting is ‘skill’. He’s fast and agile, similar to Hayama, however he is much more controlled. Every movement is thought out and graceful, almost like a dance as he kills with a brutal efficiency. He takes advantage of his wings by attacking from the air, using his claws to pierce his foes through any openings in their armor or cut their throats. Mercy is not something he practices on his enemies, but he kills quickly. Unless, of course, he is extremely angered or disrespected, in which case he will make sure his enemy suffers. If he's furious enough if will use his teeth to tear his enemies apart, although he will later regret such a barberic display. His wings are strong enough that he can blow down enemies by flapping them.

 **With Petal** : As the one who first met Petal, and the one who understands her story the best, Mibuchi adores her to no end. He dotes on her, making sure she has everything she needs, wants, or that he thinks she might ever even look twice at. He’s extremely affectionate and loving, and enjoys touching Petal whenever possible, especially her hair, face, and neck. However he’s also very respectful, only touching her conservatively in public, and observant enough to know when she’s uncomfortable, in which case he stops before she even has to say a word. He’s very romantic and kind to her, preferring actions which bring them closer together, even simple, boring tasks like organising shelves together. Although he can seem cold and withdrawn sometimes, his words and action usually have a lot of feeling and emotion behind them. He loves to dress her in beautiful clothes and jewelry, and also like to give her perfumes, lotions, books, really anything pretty he thinks she’d like. He much prefers to see her wearing gifts he bought her, but won’t mind seeing her in another of the Rakuzan member’s gifts as long as it’s more beautiful than the gifts he has given her, or it is anything Akashi has given her. The one exception is Mayuzumi, the sight of his gifts annoys him greatly. He feels he is not in competition with Hayama or Nebuya, so he doesn’t mind spending time with either of them and Petal, especially as he sees it as his duty to make sure they treat her delicately, like the precious creature he feels she is. However, although he does not initially see Mayuzumi as a threat, their more emotional relationship displeases him, and as he has a strained relationship with the mist creature as is, Mibuchi would only agree if he felt it would reaffirm that Petal loves him more. Mibuchi is extremely overprotective, and is convinced that he knows what is best for Petal, even more so than her. He can become very cold and even cruel if he thinks that idea if being disputed, particularly by Mayuzumi and especially so by Petal. He expects Petal to be obedient and to trust his words above all. Although he knows her well enough to not ask her to do something she’d hate, he will refuse to allow her to do something she wants if he feels it endangers her. The only one whose opinion he will bow to is Akashi’s. Mibuchi truly means well, and really just wants a life for Petal where she never has to live in fear or loneliness, never has to fight or struggle ever again. He feels he is the only one who truly understands her and the only one who can give her the ‘home’ she desires. He wants to give her a world free of any possible strife or hardship. And, unfortunately, cannot understand why she isn’t satisfied with that.


	3. Nebuya Eikichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very overdue I am sorry ;v; I've been trying to get back in the groove with some KnB writing, so I wanted to return to this AU~ I've also edited Mibuchi's, as I felt I conveyed his motives really poorly in the last version. I hope you all enjoy!

**Rakuzan Member** : Nebuya Eikichi

 **Personality** : Loud, Confident, Strong-Willed, Honest, Protective

 **Monster Appearance** : Nebuya turns into a literal hulking giant, with huge muscles that are covered in an almost unbreakable, hard as rock natural armor with large jagged edges. He also has huge, viciously sharp and slightly curved spikes of black bone coming out of his skin. On his back the spikes are massive, nearly the size of Petal, and then gradually grow smaller as they move down to his arms, where a row of them the size of large knives end just before his wrists. He has two canines which are so large and long that they fall nearly to his chin when his mouth is closed. His eyes are grey at first, and then turn to a deep black when he gets extremely fired up. He needs to consume an extreme amount of food to maintain this form, so he usually only uses his true form during battle, where he eats more than any other member of Rakuzan.

 **Fighting Style** : Nebuya hits, and he hits hard. His teeth and bone spikes can inflict major damage, but by far his greatest strength…is his strength. He’s not much for dodging, rather letting the enemy attack and get close enough to allow him to strike.

 **With Petal** : Nebuya rivals Reo for being the most gentle with Petal. He’s very aware of his immense strength and, scared to accidently hurt her, practically treats her like a glass doll. When she finally takes the lead and encourages him not to treat her so delicately, he begins to get a better idea of the appropriate strength to use with her. He listens to her closely though, and will always stop if she asks. Or go rougher if she wants…He very much enjoys letting her take charge, especially when she’s the one who gets fired up in her desire for him. He loves commands and body worship, and having her rub his body down after hard workouts. He also loves having her cook for him, especially when they can eat together and she can feed him. He tends to get her tighter, more revealing clothes, more concerned with seeing the beauty of her body then having her wear pretty clothes. Seeing as he already finds her beautiful as is, he never brings her jewelry, leaving that to the other members. Instead, he tends to favor more practical gifts, bringing her anything he thinks she might like, including books and baubles, and always new foods and seeds she can plant in her garden to cook with. He will also frequently bring her furniture, usually ones with lots of shelf room to harbour her gifts, which she appreciates greatly. He enjoys sharing jokes (especially ones Mibuchi wouldn’t approve of) with her, and is always telling her new ones he finds on his excursions outside of the castle. He is in favour of giving her more challenges and opportunities to learn battle skills, as well, but isn’t particularly interested in fighting Mibuchi about it, as he also believes he’ll always be able to protect her.


End file.
